


Learn How to Touch

by Dartxni



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dartxni/pseuds/Dartxni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa is accidentally cruel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn How to Touch

Anna kissed Elsa first. Elsa let it happen because she wanted it desperately; but it was Anna kissing her, Anna's tongue on her mouth, Anna's hand behind her neck pulling them closer as Elsa's own hand fisted in her dress, the other pressing against the wall behind them.

And the first time she came, it was Anna's doing, as she lay on the bed, helpless to her feelings, the sensation of Anna pressing soft kisses all over her body. Elsa's sighs became cries, became needy, her legs fell open automatically, as Anna pressed kisses to her foot, to her calf, to her leg, her thigh and there.

Elsa began to long for Anna's advances, to love them, to expect them. So one night, when Anna drew away, looking wretched, looking hurt, Elsa reached for her, touching her face.

"What's wrong, Anna?"

"Do you even want me?"

"What? Of course."

"You've never touched me and I thought I could be alright with that... with you just loving what I do to you without actually loving me back but... I can't. I can't do it anymore."

And Elsa felt her heart stop, break a little, as she realized how accidentally cruel she had been. She brought her other hand up and cupped Anna's face, thumb brushing the tear that had escaped Anna's eye and spreading it across her cheek.

"Anna, I'm sorry. I do want you. I'm just afraid."

Anna caught one of Elsa's hands and held it tight against her face.

"What are you afraid of?"

"I am afraid that.. I don't know how. I don't know how to touch you." Elsa finally admitted, her finger trembling against her sisters skin.

Anna let out an inarticulate whimper of relief, pushing forward and catching Elsa's lips with her own. She opened her mouth and teased out with her tongue, invitingly. Els kissed back, for the first time, and realized it was easy. She found her hand tangled in Anna's hair, her other hand clenching impotently against the side of Anna's face. Anna took that hand and gently pried it open, placing it against her breast. Elsa found her fingers curling naturally, kneading; Anna moaned, and the sound moved Elsa. She hadn't realized how much she had wanted this from Anna, for Anna to sigh and moan against her.

"It's easy, Elsa," her sister chided her gently. "You do it like this."

And Anna taught Elsa how to love her.


End file.
